This invention relates to a device for mounting a cartridge fuse and, more particularly, to a fuse mounting device whose size can be made smaller than hitherto.
In a fuse mounting device commonly employed in the art, a pair of spaced forked clips are fixed on a base of an electrical insulating material such as a synthetic resin, and a cartridge fuse is clipped at its conductive cylindrical portions by the respective clips. The cartridge fuse is commonly carried by a cover so that the operator can be protected against an electrical shock and the fuse can be easily removed together with the cover.
The clips in such a fuse mounting device are fixed to the insulating base by set screws. On the other hand, it is necessary to electrically connect each of the clips to an end of an electrical cable.
In one form of the forked clip employed in a prior art fuse mounting device, the clip has an elongated bottom portion at its yoke portion connected between the opposite fork portions, and a pair of spaced holes are bored in the bottom portion. One of the two holes is utilized for anchoring the clip to the base, and the other hole is utilized for maintaining the clip in position and connecting the clip to an associated electrical cable. Such a prior art construction is disclosed in, for example, Japanese Utility-model Application Laid-open No. 53-125834 entitled "FUSE MOUNTING DEVICE", wherein the clip has an elongated bottom, and two holes are bored in a yoke portion.
However, the clips in the prior art fuse mounting device have inevitably a large dimension in the longitudinal direction of the base because of the necessity for boring the two spaced holes in the bottom portion of each of the clips. Therefore, the longitudinal dimension of the base must also be increased, with the result that the overall size of the fuse mounting device becomes inevitably large. Since a plurality of such fuse mounting devices are disposed in juxtaposition on a board such as a power board, a wide space is inevitably required for the disposition of them. Therefore, development of a small-sized fuse mounting device is now strongly demanded.